It has previously been proposed to compensate for distortion due to the characteristics of video transducers by connecting signals to be recorded by the transducer thereto over a compensating network including an amplifier. When recording high-frequency signals by means of an electromagnetic transducer, for example when recording video signals, it is necessary to so modify the current in the transducer head that the recorded signals will correspond to the desired signals to as close a degree as possible. An undulating current is necessary when recording video signals which are frequency-modulated. The quality of recording also substantially depends on the faithful reproduction of the wave shape of the signal to be recorded--which is particularly important when recording digital or pulse-type, square wave signals. The winding of the magnetic transducer head of video transducers has a highly inductive component which, upon connection to an amplifier which provides a square wave output voltage, requires compensation so that the actual signal to be recorded will have a wave shape which closely approximates that of the output signal. The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,017, Pezirtzoglou, of Aug. 11, 1970, describes a circuit arrangement in which a compensation network is connected in advance of the winding of the transducer head, typically a magnetic tape recording head. This transducer is connected to the output of an amplifier by means of a coaxial cable, as customary, and when developing the compensation network, it was primarily considered to so design the network that the input thereof, and hence the input of the combination of the transducer-network, has a real or positive resistance which corresponds essentially to the impedance of the coaxial cable. It is intended that the current through the winding of the transducer should, thereby, have the same square wave shape as the voltage supplied by the output amplifier.
It has been found that the aim of faithful reproduction of the wave shape of the current to the output voltage cannot be obtained at all times, and usually only very approximately so. The power output requirements placed on the amplifier are high.